The Team Plus An EVO
by Rainosa
Summary: When the Justice League is choosing new members, Rex is volunteered for The Team. But when Rex reaches Mt. Justice, he finds Artemis, an EVO-hater, Blue Beetle, his doppelganger, and Kid Flash, his new best friend. Together, they must defeat a villain gone EVO before he uses his newfound power to destroy the world. Summary sucks, story rules. No pairings, except Kid FlashxArtemis.
1. 1: Choosing

**Hi! Don't kill me! I know I should really be working on my other story (which, if you haven't read, you should) but I really like this story, and there isn't a decent story in this category, so I'm here to set the bar. To be clear, this is set between the two seasons of Young Justice, and just kind of any random time you want in Generator Rex. Before the last episode, though. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Generator Rex. If I did, they would be much more famous.**

1: Choosing

"I would like to nominate my own inductee," Captain Marvel stood, trying to appear mature among the other heroes at the Justice League meeting. The audience didn't appear to be fazed by the dramatic move, but Marvel stood his ground. He was a twelve year old man, now, and he could handle himself. With a wave of his hand, he pulled up an image of his choice, and the crowd studied it for a second.

"I don't know," Superman leaned in to further examine the subject, "He's awfully young."

"He has absolutely no experience working with any member of the League. He's an untrained, ill-prepared wreck," Batman insisted, folding his arms.

"I beg to differ," Martian Manhunter put in, lacing his fingers, "He's a weapon of the government that has had ears to develop his skills. In multiple instances, he has proven that he almost operates better without preparation. I believe that with just a bit of adjustment, he would work with us nicely."

"But part of the problem _is_ his involvement with the government," Black Canary warned, "No matter what we think; we are not high up enough to have control of a government operative. I agree, I think this kid would make a great asset, but I don't think we can get our hands on him."

"And hey, let's face it, the only reason Cap' nominated him is because he saved his uncle the other day," Flash drummed his fingers on the table.

"Did not!" Captain Marvel exclaimed, showing his true youth for just a moment, before folding his arms and regaining his surly appearance, "I just thought he could help."

An awkward silence surrounded the posse, each feeling slight guilt at offending the youngster. After a second, Green Arrow spoke up.

"Y'know," he started, "We've already got a place for this sort of person. Why not put him on The Team?"

The League considered this for a moment. It certainly wasn't an unreasonable offer. The government agency had told often of the boy's desire to be around other teens, and socialize instead of train. The Team could easily provide both, and would gain a powerful member in the process. This could work.

"I vote we do it," Superman raised his hand first.

Martian Manhunter was next, "I agree."

"Same here," Black Canary's hand rose.

Within a few moments, the entire League had put a hand up, save Batman, who stubbornly frowned before giving up and raising his hand. It was unanimous. Rex Salazar would join The Team

LINE BREAK

"Rex you're-"

"NO!" Rex shouted, shoving a mechanical fist in the door to stop Six from entering, "_This is my day off ._I will not, I repeat, _will not,_ give this up for some stupid mission. I don't care if Meechum made zombies again. I am going to just hang out and not care."

Six replied in his constant monotone, "This isn't a mission."

Rex folded his fist back, "Then it's probably something super personal. Or boring."

"It's personal," Six confirmed, "For both of us."

"SAY WHAT NOW?!" Rex cried in shock, "You? _Personal?_"

"I got a call from my cousin," Six completely ignored Rex's outburst.

"Right. I keep forgetting you must have a family, too. What'd they say?" Rex inquired.

"He wants you for a young superhero team."

"Superheroes? Awesome!" Rex pumped his fist.

"So you agree to join, then?" Six sighed.

"Heck YES!" Rex yelled.

"Rex, this team has a whole new set of enemies. The danger would increase tenfold," Six worried.

"Relax, Six! I'll have a whole team to back me up! It'll be fine!" Rex persuaded.

Six wrestled with his conscience a moment before answering, "Alright, you can go."

"YES!" Rex cheered, "When do I leave?"

"Batman wants you at Happy Harbor in less than an hour, or he'll consider the offer declined."

"Declined?! What?!" Rex complained as Six slipped out the door, "Wait a second. Batman? Batman's your cousin?!"

"Better hurry, Rex," Was all that echoed from the hallway.

LINE BREAK

Rex P.O.V.

Pfft. Less than an hour. I'd made it in twenty minutes. Tops.

The harbor below me wasn't much to look at. Typically modern houses strung themselves out on the thin coast, the odd business or school interrupting the conforming pattern. Yeah. That was pretty much all there was to say about the town. It was nondescript in every way. Not to mention a dumb name like Happy Harbor. I laughed and wiped a mirthful tear from my eye. Seriously! Who names a lace Happy Harbor?!

Anyways. Focus.

So, the town sucked, but at the edge of the town laid a gigantic mountain. It felt familiar, like I'd seen it on the news before. I did my best to recall the story, but I couldn't remember it. Curse my bad memories.

With a quick turn of my jets, I darted down into an alleyway near the school and folded my wings away. Six said it was a young superhero team, right? _Some _of them had to go to school.

Three o'clock hadn't come around yet, so I rested against the fence and thought hard about all the younger heroes I knew. More specifically, the ones that didn't wear masks. Superboy was the first that came to mind, but I really didn't feel like facing his wrath. Aqualad and Miss Martian came up next, but I quickly dismissed them as possibilities because of their obviously inhuman traits. Then again, Miss Martian could change shape and all that crap, but I probably wouldn't recognize her.

Searching for more inspiration, I glanced across the road at a billboard. The familiar mountain presented itself in all its touristy glory, along with the bold words, "Come see Mt. Justice! Former home of the Justice League!"

I smiled. Yeah, that'd do it.

Just then, my ears were assaulted by the harsh ringing of a bell. School. Right. I faced the doors just as a flood of students burst through. Faces that had no meaning swarmed my vision, but I focused on the few faces I'd collected.

Soon, whispers started around the schoolyard. I hated whispers. I couldn't tell if they were saying, "Hey, it's that guy who cures EVOs! Cool!" or, "Ohmygoshit'sthatEVOguy**KILLIT**!" I self consciously pulled my collar up and listened to some of their conversations.

"Isn't that the one Providence guy?" a female voice wafted over.

"Yeah, I think his name is Rex," another girl said, "He's hot."

"He's an EVO," came and angry male voice.

_Bleck._ As much as I liked hearing girls say I was hot, I didn't like EVO-haters. I switched conversations.

"…who Batman said?" a light, airy girl voice asked.

Batman? I focused harder on listening.

"That guy? You're kidding. What's he ever done?" a deep voice accused.

The girl got defensive, "You weren't around for the Nanite Event. It was terrifying, people randomly turning into monsters with no cure. And then Providence steps in with their secret weapon that can cure EVOs, Rex."

There was a short silence before the guy replied, "I guess we should head over, then, huh?"

Footsteps approached, and I snapped my head up to see the faces of the people I'd been eavesdropping on.

Oh my gosh. It was them. Superboy and Miss Martian. Coming. Towards me. _Now._

"Hey," Superboy greeted, "You new in town?"

"Um… um, yeah," I stuttered. I could practically hear Bobo calling me smooth, "Isn't it obvious?"

Miss Martian laughed, "Blatently. Hi, I'm Megan."

Megan. Ok. Not Miss Martian. I guess that would be why she had normal Caucasian skin instead of her usual green. I never could understand secret identities.

"And I'm Connor," the Superman clone introduced, sticking his hand out for a shake.

I grabbed it and tried not to think about how he could crush me, "But you're otherwise known as Superboy and Miss Martian."

They gasped at their super names, and I smiled as they marvelled at my intelligence, "Hi. I'm your newest member."

"I'm Rex."


	2. 2: Remembering

**If this shows up late in your time zone, apologies. Homework is already getting to me. Updates might slow even more because of this.**

**To Snowdevil The Awesome: OK. Congrats on being my first and only reviewer.**

**Disclaimer: Y'know what, I'm not gonna keep doing this. I will never own either of these shows. Way to rub it in my face, life.**

**~Rainosa**

2: Choosing

Connor P.O.V.

My gosh. This guy was an idiot. He had just walked into our school and called us by our superhero names, not even pausing to consider who might be listening in, then announced he was our newest member. I mean, Batman had told us someone new might've been coming today, but I thought we'd see him at the cave, not in our schoolyard. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when he spoke up.

"Sorry about finding you guys here and not… y'know, wherever it is you meet up, but all I heard was Happy Harbor and young superheroes, so I figured _someone _had to be in school here," Rex apologized, then gestured behind him in the general direction of HQ, "But you guys are in the mountain, aren't you?"

"What?" Megan gasped, surprised.

He shrugged, "No? I just thought that since it was called Mount Justice that maybe you'd hang out there."

"No no, you're right. That's where we are," I assured. Fine. He was excused for the moment. But I still didn't have any reason to like him. He was just too… friendly.

He smiled, "Cool. Sort of a hiding in plain sight thing. Race you there?"

Megan and I shared a look. We needed a quick mental link, and in a second, we could hear each other's thoughts.

_I don't trust him, _I warned.

_But what he says checks out, _Megan argued.

_So? If we let in everyone who said Batman told them, we wouldn't have a home anymore_ _, _I protested.

She sighed mentally, _Let's bring him to the cave entrance and let the rest of the team decide. Or we can contact Batman from there and make sure he's the real deal._

Rex put a hand to his mouth, "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. That was supposed to be private, wasn't it?"

I did my best to give him a confused look and say "What are you talking about?" before I internally panicked, realizing he'd heard us.

"I-I-I just… my nanites, they- they picked up your thoughts, like from Miss- Megan, from Megan, and they told me what you were saying," Rex stuttered.

Megan narrowed her eyes, "They told you?"

Rex nodded, "Well yeah, that's part of why I'm not a rampaging monster right now. My mind is able to communicate with nanites and tell them what to do instead of them controlling me. My guess is that they're able to pick the frequency of your mental control. But only when you're using it. I can't hear you right now."

"Hmm. Interesting," Megan said curiously, "Do you mind if I make sure you're not an enemy? Like, read your mind?"

"Sure," Rex agreed, although looking a little antsy. I wondered whether or not that was a glaring symbol of his true nature, or whether he was just nervous.

Megan closed her eyes so nobody could see them glow when she concentrated. Rex leaned back on the fence nervously, and I decided that he wasn't expressing enough concern to be an enemy.

All of a sudden, Rex started screaming and covering his ears. He dug his heels into the ground and pressed his weight against the metal behind him, writhing as though in pain.

"Shut up!" he yelled, "Stop it! I can't- I can't remember! GET OUT!"

Megan opened her eyes as the glow faded away, and Rex seemed to relax, sliding down to rest on the ground.

"Sorry," he whispered, "My nanites were… they were just sort of screaming at me. And then you tried to see before the, um… the thing, and I… well I freaked out."

"Rex, don't worry about it," Megan bent down to comfort him, "It was my fault. I should have guessed something like this would happen while I worked." She paused for just a moment, "If I may, though, I found something that interests me."

"Let me guess," Rex dryly wondered, "You can't find any memories from anything that happened over four years ago."

"Are you a clone?" Megan asked, "Because Connor here is technically only three years old."

"Hey!" I protested, jokingly pretending to be offended.

"No, it's not that," Rex waved our theory down, "Nanites just kind of gave me amnesia as my last superpower. I can't remember anything beyond that. I've got like, little inklings from one year before that, but anything pre-Nanite Event… pssht! Nothing."

Oh. Wow. Suddenly, my heart just kind of went out to this guy. No past, no family… He was kind of like me, only existing as a freak of science. With this new sense of sympathy and trust, I stuck my hand out to him.

"C'mon. Let's go back to base," I smiled comfortingly.

He took my hand, a light smirk playing across his face, and pulled himself up.

"Right. Let's do this."

LINE BREAK

Rex P.O.V.

As I approached the mountain, I flipped up the front end of my blue hoverboard and looped in the air. With a deft turn, I started spinning like a twister before folding away the board and landing nimbly on both feet.

Next to me, Superboy smashed into the hillside like he was an asteroid.

"Well, wasn't _that_ graceful," I drawled sarcastically.

He stood firmly, "Doesn't need to be."

I rolled my eyes as Miss Martian came floating in, "So where's the entrance? Do we get to drill one?"

As if the mountain had heard me, a square section of grass about the size of a room opened up in front of me, and a girl dressed in dark green with lighter arrows accenting her suit stepped out. Her blonde hair stuck out of a green mask, tied into a ponytail that hung low on her back. A bow and full quiver, along with a bare midriff, caught my attention, but she ended my interest in her with her next words.

"What is that _thing_ doing here?" she growled.


	3. 3: Meeting

'**Sup, six people that are following this. Sorry If I'm describing too much in this. I haven't been getting very much feedback because this is such an obscure topic.**

**~Rainosa**

3: Meeting

"What is that _thing_ doing here?" The girl in green growled. Ha. Alliteration. I always knew I was a poet.

Behind her, a tall figure in black approached. With fatherly authority, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her, and spoke in an almost familiar gravelly monotone.

"Artemis, this is the newest member of The Team," he gestured to me. I quickly took the hint.

"'Sup!" I carelessy saluted, "I'm Rex!"

The girl, Artemis, ignored me and turned to the man, "Batman, he's an EVO. He can't be trusted."

"Batman?" I questioned, taking a daring step forward, "Six's cousin?"

As Connor and Megan flanked me, he nodded, "Not public information. Keep that to yourself."

I shrugged, "Well, it's not like anybody knows who either of you are."

"Except for me!" came a younger voice from the tunnel. A fourteen-year-old kid dressed in traffic light colors appeared beside Batman.

Batman shot him a warning glare, "Robin…"

"Right. Sorry," the smirking, mischievous boy I'd seen faded to a more serious expression.

Suddenly, Artemis stepped between us and faced Batman, "You've got to be kidding me! We're just going to let a complete monster onto The Team because he knows Batman's cousin? What are we doing?!"

"What we're doing, Artemis," came yet another voice, this one deep and calming, "Is following a unanimous choice made by the Justice League. Do not allow your prejudices to stand in the way of making good friends and allies."

The imposing figure that was Aqualad emerged from the shadows. His blonde hair stood out starkly against his dark skin, while the black tattoos circling his arms blended in with more ease. His red top contrasted with his blue shark-fin pants just enough for him to pull off bare feet, and two swords crossed on his back to top it off. His aura of confidence and grace just oozed leadership, and I realized that he, not Batman, was in charge.

Artemis turned on him, and screeched like the world was ending, "Prejudices?! Friends?! This creature is just a nanite-filled blob of skin cells! It's not even human!"

Behind me, Connor cleared his throat loudly, and put a protective arm around Megan. Were they dating? In front of Artemis, Aqualad folded his arms threateningly, and she gulped as she realized her mistake.

Oh hey, look! It was my turn to step in and use my overly large knowledge of all things EVO to burn her even more.

"Y'know," I spoke up, "By your description, the human race died out, like, five years ago. By mine, everyone just swallowed a bunch of microscopic robots that do nothing most of the time. So, why don't we just kind of get over it and let me meet some normal people that Providence didn't set up for me?"

The crowd took a second to process my question, but responded quickly when a fifth person sped out from the cave. Again? Seriously?! But when I say sped, I don't mean like the kind of running where you can see movement. This guy just kind of teleported, but left a yellow and red streak behind him. He had moved almost faster than the human eye to my side, and as though this was a regular occurrence, offered me his hand.

"Well, even though we're not normal, I totally want to meet you, dude," I took it and shook it as he spoke. See? What'd I tell you? Poetry's in the genes. He pointed at my head, "Nice goggles."

"You too, _hermano_," I returned his gesture, aiming a finger at his forehead where red goggle sat in practically the same place as mine. A yellow mask covered most of his face, but bright red hair sprouted out the top, and he almost managed to make it match with the rest of his suit, but hey, no one's hair is literally as red as a fire truck. Who even wore red pants? And a yellow spandex top? Unless he wanted his enemies to know how skimpy he was, it didn't serve him well. His yellow boots and red gloves I somewhat approved of, but then again, I'm a gloves and boots kind of person. Last of all, the symbol of red lightning on his chest let me know who he was.

"Where'd you get 'em?" he reached up to fiddle with my goggles, but I waved him away.

"Providence made them for me. They've got like practically every vision possible, including night vision, thermal vision, and nanite vision," I bragged, starting to sound like a commercial.

"Cool!" he exclaimed, and then gave Batman a direct glare, "Wish I had goggles like that."

The two of us started walking into the mountain, "You're Kid Flash, right? I'm Rex."

He high fived me as the rest of the troupe began to awkwardly follow us, "Pleased to meet you, buddy!"

Behind me, I heard Artemis grumble about the hazard I would cause to the other members. Other members? There was _more_ teenagers stuffed into this hole? Although, I had to admit, this was a pretty spacious hole. The whole place really suited the "secret government base" cliché, except nder a mountain. I would know. I lived in one.

"Kid! What's going on? Is it that new member?" came a disembodied Spanish voice. I was really getting sick and tired of voices coming from nowhere, but this one had a Spanish accent, and that intrigued me. Did I have a fellow Spaniard in this group of strangers?

"Yeah, Blue!" Kid called out, and we rounded a corner to enter a living space occupied by four new teenagers, "Come and meet him! I think you'll like him!"

It was easy to pick out "Blue" from the quartet. He was a guy around my height, with a blue and black suit that covered every inch of him. Two prongs stuck out from his shoulders like sword handles, and the whole getup reminded my vaguely of a beetle. When he saw me, he kind of just gasped and covered his mouth. How could I see his mouth? Was his suit attached to his lips or something?

I stuck out my hand, "Hey, I'm-"

"Rex! Rex Salazar!" he finished for me, before greedily taking my hand and shaking it for all it was worth, "Oh my gosh, it's so great to finally meet you! I've been a fan for a long time, but more especially after I became a hero, 'cause I've always thought of you as my own _hermano_, and I've looked up to you for as long as I can remember. We've got such similar powers, and I just wanted to-…hey, we should do a training session together! Man, that would be so cool! Outside, so we wouldn't destroy anything, and so we could fly around. Don't you a-"

"BEETLE!" Robin shouted, "Get a grip, will ya?"

"Right, sorry, I just-"

"No no, it's fine. It's a lot better than what Miss Sunshine over her has been giving me," I released the hand shake and nodded towards Artemis. She bared her teeth and snarled at me. Really! She bared her teeth! Like a cat! Or was it a dog that bared its teeth? Hmm. I hadn't been around pets enough to have a working knowledge of their habits.

"Woah! You guys could be identical twins!" A young kid dressed in purple and black with both green hair and skin leaped over the back of the couch to join us.

I reached my hand out to tussle his grassy hair, "Ha ha, no way, _mijo_. I already found my brother."

"He's right, though," a girl with long black hair dressed like a sexy magician walked over, "I've never seen a closer resemblance."

"Y'know, I see it, too," another girl, obviously African-American, and clad in darker greens than my anti-fangirl, called from the couch, "It'd be easier if Blue wasn't all suited up like that."

"Sorry! Of course I'll change," he apologized, and not even a moment passed before the metallic blue disappeared into a small point on his back (reminding me of my turbine wings) and revealed his face.

I whistled. This guy could give Caesar a run for his money. He looked exactly like me, but dressed to attract less attention. Hmm. Too bad. We both would look good in my red and orange. He was wearing a blue hoodie and jeans that almost made me think of wearing some myself.

"Oh wow. Yeah. I can see what you mean," I acknowledged, offering one of those oh-so-cuddly bro hugs.

He took it, "Totally. My super name is Blue Beetle-"

"Pfft. Couldn't have guessed that," I briefly interrupted.

"-but my real name is Jaime Reyez," he finished.

"Cool," I rubbed the back of my neck as awkwardness began to creep in, "I'm Rex both ways, so no need to get confused."

Megan broke in the silence for us, "Introductions! Well, as you already know, Rex, my name is Megan, but my Martian name is M'gann, and people here call me Miss Martian."

At the mention of her name, she morphed into a more easily recognizable outfit, with lots of blues, blacks, and Xs. Jaime turned on his suit, too, leaving Connor as the only one in civilian clothes.

"What, no suit for you?" I joked, pointing at him.

"Nope," he replied, turning his shirt inside out to reveal the "S" symbol. I smiled at his less flashy, more logical choice in super attire, "Not really a suit."

I decided I was going to fit in here. Mostly.


	4. 4:Fighting

**Hola, hermanos! Listo para otro capitulo? Nah, I'm just messing with you. I don't speak Spanish. Well, here's the next chapter, almost late. Sorry if I keep using Rex P.O.V. Next chapter, I promise an Artemis side of things. Now, for reviews!**

**Snowdevil the Awesome: AWESOME!**

**Phantom Ice: Yeah, I want to "fix" all the categories that don't have anything longer than a oneshot. But for the whole second season of YJ, I was just like "Oh my goodness, JAIME LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE REX!" Eventually, I'm leading up to a villain fight, but I haven't decided who yet.**

**GDYBlover: Thanks! I don't get too many compliments on my writing outside of school.**

**SkittleZ: Well, concept is where it starts! Just wait for the rest!**

**Starwarsrocks61: Okay, for all people asking me to update soon, let it be known that I post every other Friday. That's just the right speed for me.**

**Okay, now onto the parte importante!**

4:Fighting

Wally P.O.V.

Oh yeah. We were gonna have some good times with this guy. Not only did he have the coolest powers since Superman, but he also had a perfect superhero-fashion sense. Not too super, not too civy, but just this red jacket, some blue gloves, and a white shirt that looked like someone had accidently left it halfway into a barrel of navy dye. I didn't know what was up with his pants, but they were just kind of attached to his boots. They weren't separate, because then the blue circuitry lines all over wouldn't have matched up, but I guess I wasn't one to talk about weird pants. He seemed to favor orange, though, 'cause stripes of it painted a couple of surfaces, and his suped-up goggles were the same shade. I really liked his goggles, actually. I planned on switching his with mine one day as a future prank.

Not that you could see his goggles at this distance. Right now, Rex was duking it out with Beetle. Yeah, that's right. Blue got his wish. He had out his sonar cannon, and was desperately trying to aim it at the blur that was Rex, whose turbine wings were throwing of Beetle's glider prongs .Once in a while, The Team would hear the brief sound of nanites powering up, and gigantic orange fists, or a blue whip, or a pair of orange boots, or… some weird, blue, hanging things (nun chucks?) would materialize and smash Beetle hard into the ground. Fortunately, he just kept getting back up, fighting more and more, winning less and less, until, for once, he stayed down.

"Hey! EVO! Let's take this to the ground!" Blue called.

"Oooooh!" I encouraged, "Things are getting serious!"

Rex retracted his wings and began plummeting towards the ground. Seconds before colliding, he sprouted his metal boots and landed powerfully in front of Beetle. As the dust cleared, he spoke, "Now that's what I'm talking about." Then he kicked him across the mountainside.

"Fine," we heard Beetle groan in the distance, "You win!"

"Woo!" Rex cried triumphantly, "Man, I wish Van Kleiss gave up every time I hit him that hard."

Van Kleiss? Oh right, I forgot. This guy came prepackaged with a list of enemies and allies. He had done a lot of his own superhero work before coming to us, and had plenty of time to meet a crapload of people. But I wasn't sweating much about the extra villains. His large addressbook meant lots and lots of girls, and boy, was I ever going to hit on them.

"You mean, you wish the rest of us would all give up after you hit us," I heard Artemis mutter under her breath. What was her problem? I mean, yeah, Rex was an EVO, but that didn't mean he was like a Cadmus clone, programmed to eventually betray us. The Nanite Incident was an accident! EVOs were just victims of a virus. There was no conspiracy, just some innocent people losing control, and some controlling new powers. She didn't have to get all "EVOs are monsters!" on him. Besides, like Rex said, we're all full of nanites. Eventually, one of us was going to blow, and then who would be there to cure our butts? That's right. Rex.

But right now, Artemis needed to know that someone could defeat him in case he did go crazy. So I stepped up, "Okay, hotshot, you may have bested Beetle, but I'm gonna be a lot harder."

I sprinted as fast as I could to his right, hoping to catch him by surprise, when WHAM! I hit orange metal so hard I actually bounced back about ten feet.

"Harder my foot," he laughed, pulling back his giant fist.

I got up and dusted off my suit, "Okay, good block."

Without a second thought, I hurled myself straight at him. Let's see his reaction time to this!

My face swiftly connected with the bottom of his blue hoverboard.

"Ouch," I muttered, sliding to the ground. Man, he was really, _really_ fast. But I was faster, "Let's play 'Catch Me If You Can'!"

In a blur, I took off towards town. Oh man, he was never gonna catch me now. I was just a missile of-

WHAP! Something wrapped itself around my waist. I looked down just in time to see Rex's blue metal whip holding me back before I was suddenly spinning in circles. The sound of The Team's laughter echoed in an annoying loop as I flew both close to them and far from them over and over. Finally, Rex released me and I slammed into the mountainside.

"Caught ya," he quipped.

I sat up and groaned, "Guys, someone _really_ needs to pund him into a pile of nanites."

"I'll go for it," Rockette volunteered.

"No way, I wanna go!" Beast Boy bounded in front of her.

"Well, it can't hurt to try, can it?" Zatanna shrugged.

"Trust me. It can," I promised, rubbing my aching head.

Before anyone else could agree, Artemis stepped forward, and growled in a voice so determined no one could argue, "I'll fight."

I wasn't sure if she was talking about Rex or our acceptance of him.

Rex straightened, "And what are your powers, Miss Hate-For-Eyes?"

"Don't have any," she said coldly, pulling out her bow and nocking an arrow, "Don't need any."

She aimed it for his face, and I realized that she wasn't just training. She wanted to kill Rex.

LINE BREAK

Rex P.O.V.

"Fine! You win!" I heard Blue Beetle call.

"Woo!" I cried, relishing the easy fight. It was really cool fighting Beetle, because, like he said, we had almost the same powers. Obviously, though, I knew how to handle mine, "Man, I wish Van Kleiss gave up every time I hit him that hard."

I heard Artemis mutter something under her breath, but I just rolled my eyes. Not one nice word came out of that girl's mouth, so I didn't need to waste my time listening to it.

"Okay, hotshot, you may have bested beetle, but I'm gonna be a lot harder," Kid Flash stepped up, cracking his knuckles. Without warning, he darted to my right, and years of Providence training kicked in as I flicked my wrist and slammed him with my giant hand. He bounced back about fifteen feet, falling to the ground in front of me.

"Harder my foot," I chuckled.

"Okay, good block," he grimaced, standing up and dusting himself off. Clearly trying to take me by surprise, he suddenly rushed me, and before I even thought, I jumped up, kicked out my hover board, and smashed him across the face.

"Ouch," he whispered, sliding down the bottom. Slowly, he stood up and repositioned himself in a defensive stance, "Let's play 'Catch Me If You Can'!"

He suddenly sped off to the mainland, but my reflexes allowed me to react just in time. Maintaining my hoverboard, I whipped out my, uh, whip, and wrapped it around his waist before he could get any farther. Holding tight, I started spinning him rodeo-style, letting his unresisting figure fly over the heads of The Team, until finally, I decided that even Bobo would be too sick to continue. I released my grip, and Kid hurtled into the side of the mountain.

"Caught ya," I joked, folding back my equipment.

He groaned for a couple of seconds, then sat up, yelling, "Guys, someone _really_ needs to pund him into a pile of nanites!"

Rockette (I think) nodded, "I'll go for it."

"No way! I wanna go!" Beast Boy leapt at the chance.

"Well, it can't hurt to try, can it?" Zatanna wondered nonchalantly. I distantly hear Kid Flash joking about how it did hurt, but I was having entirely different thoughts. Man, I really hoped I was fighting her. She seemed to be a more interesting fighter than the rest of them. I mean, who fights in a girl's tux? Not exactly the most comfortable gym clothes.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Artemis step up.

"I'll fight," she ordered.

Oh great. Not Greenie McGoth-Bow. I swear, she wanted to kill me. Well, on the upside, I'd get to see what kind of sweet abilities she had.

"And what powers do you have, Miss Hate-For-Eyes?"

She loaded a bow, "Don't have any. Don't need any."

Almost faster that Red Pants over there, she pointed the arrow at my face and released.

I swiftly dodged, and unfolded my Slam Cannon, "Woah there, Katniss, someone's got a grudge."

Two more arrows were already nocked, "Can't have a grudge against something that's not human."

We fired at the same time, my rock shattering her arrows and forcing her to dive left, "Well hey, puppies aren't human. Do you want to kill puppies?"

"You are not even kind of comparable to a puppy," Artemis nimbly flipped over me, firinf an arrow straight at my head.

I quickly put up a shield generator, "Why not? I'm all cute and cuddly and soft-"

"Just stop!" She cried, poking the back of my head with an arrow, "You keep trying to trick us into thinking that you're this normal, vulnerable teenager that you're not."

With one final spin, I switched out my shield for a sword and stuck it through her bow, making sure to leave the edge of my weapon threateningly close to her neck, "I have never felt normal in my life, and I'm certainly not vulnerable right now, am I, Lady Legolas?"

**Did you like the smacktalk? Remember, I promised you Artemis P.O.V.**

**~Rainosa**


	5. 5: Talking

**Buenos dias, hermanos! I know that this is a little late, but I've been trying to write a oneshot for the past week, and it's FAILING. However, the quality of this chapter completely makes up for the days you spent waiting for it.**

**Phantom Ice: Yeah, I decided you all needed to see why she's so angry at him. I'm so proud of this plot twist!**

**Chlozzz: Thanks! I love the reviews that are all positive! If only there was more reviews in general…**

**Don't flame me for this cliffhanger/plot twist, people. Please enjoy it!**

**~Rainosa**

5:Talking

"Sometimes, I just cannot _believe_ the rest of my teammates. I mean, yeah, sure the guys play immature pranks once in a while, and I'm fine with that, but once in a blue moon, everyone just goes out to lunch and says, 'Hey! Let's do something that would put normal people in a mental hospital!'

For instance, right now. Because right now, the whole Team plus the entire Justice League thinks it would be just peachy to let a mindless, destructive, monstrous sack of nanites join The Team. And somehow, I'm the only one against it.

Oh, I know how that EVO's doing it. He's tricked us all into thinking he's just a completely normal teenager that just wants a coupla friends, and that we can totally trust him because he's 'Spanish' and 'funny.' I'll admit, his façade is good; the kid must have taken acting lessons before going EVO, but for now, I'm the only one who can see that it's only acting. What really surprises me is that Robin and Batman don't see through it. They're supposed to be top-notch evaluators of whether or not a person is lying, but for now, they're just hanging out and accepting him like he's already one of us. Well, I'd like to hand out a newsflash to The Team: He's waiting for a chance to strike! Like a Cadmus clone, all he can do is destroy, and this is just part of someone else's extensive plot to get rid of us once and for all. Why can't they see that!

At least you're here to listen to me. Well, not_ here_, but… close enough. And I know this is probably getting a little too offensive for you, but I just needed to get this off my chest. Besides, it's not like you can actually hear me," I shrugged. I sat in front of a small, black headstone, cross-legged over the space where his body lay. I hung my head respectfully, "Sorry. I shouldn't talk like that. It's just… what happened to you was one of the worst things I've ever seen. Not knowing what was going on, attacking the people you loved, it must have been torture. But your mind was gone. You were already dead. That's why I know this new guy isn't a normal guy. He's like you were. He's already dead."

I started picking at the grass as an awkward silence enveloped me, which shouldn't have been possible since I was talking to myself. It had been a while since I'd been out here, and now here I was, telling him about my hate for EVOs, which was really rude considering… how he went.

"Who was he?" came a voice behind me.

In seconds, I had an arrow nocked on my bow, and I was aiming its head straight for… Kid Flash.

"Geez, Wally, don't scare me like that! I'm in a freaking graveyard for Pete's sake!" I relaxed my grip and stuck the arrow back in my quiver.

"Sorry," Wally came over and sat down cross-legged beside me, "But yeah… who was he?"

I regained my position on the ground and started to explain, "He was my twin brother. We 'buried' him about five years ago."

Wally hung his own head respectfully, "How'd he go?"

I appreciated that he didn't say he was sorry for me. I hadn't known my brother very well because Dad always took him away for training most of the time, but people still tried to comfort me when he "died."

"He went EVO right after The Incident, practically tore what was left of my family apart. He killed one of his friends at first, but then he ran off, and he was never found again. Or, _he_ wasn't. The police found his EVO form in a dump, rotting away," I told him, wrapping my arms around my knees, "Not that it's him anymore. All that was him left when he went EVO."

Wally nodded, and we sat there in silence for a little while.

"Is that why you don't like Rex?" he asked, turning to face me.

"Yeah, pretty much," I put my arms behind me and stretched out my legs, "How long were you standing there?"

He shrugged, "Since the 'mental hospital' part."

"So you heard me talking about it," I confirmed, crossing my ankles.

"I heard enough," he assured me. Again, we sat in silence, and I couldn't help but think back to that one New Year's Day, when we'd saved the Justice League and the whole Team had grabbed a partner and smooched until 12:01. As a clever individual could guess, me and him had locked lips, and now everything was kind of… awkward.

I stood up, "I'm gonna go back to the mountain. They've probably got something that's going on."

"I'll come, too," Wally rose and followed me. We walked to the nearest Zeta location, and just before we stepped in, he asked me a final question.

"What was his name?"

I stared at the dusty ground, "His name?"

"Noah. His name was Noah."

LINE BREAK

Rex P.O.V

I remember the first time I met Noah. With amnesia, I try to remember my important life events a lot, so I know that I'm not forgetting anything. My meeting with Noah is definitely one of them, even though it was set up by White Knight. After all, I made a lifelong best friend.

I had been showing off to a random group of boys I'd found working up the courage to skateboard in an open sewer system, and I may or may not have been hooking them up with a couple of freebies. Noah had come up and warned me that this was probably not the best way to choose my friends, but I'd brushed him off, right up until they called me a freak. I warmed up to him a lot more after that, especially when he paid for his own soda. We chatted a bit, learning each other's names and such, but he totally flipped when he found out I had amnesia.

"Now way, dude, me too!" he had cried, flinging his arms out in excitement as we dangled our legs over the edge of the sewer pit.

"You're kidding, right?" I'd laughed. There was no chance that this guy was so awesome _and_ had amnesia.

"No no no, I'm totally serious!" Noah had assured me.

I'd leaned back, "Really? How long?"

"Five years on the dot. Pretty much everything past the Nanite Incident," he'd told me.

"Lucky," I'd scoffed, "I'm stripped down to four, and I don't even have a family anymore, just dumb Providence."

"You work for Providence?" Noah had asked.

"Work for them? I live there! Not that anybody notices. They literally stuck me in a storage closet and said 'Here's your room!' Sometimes I think they see me as more of a weapon than a person," I'd confided.

"I know what you mean," Noah had nodded, "Not so much the weapon thing, but I was adopted right after I started out, and once in a while, I feel like an extra wheel that's just there to look pretty."

"Right?" I'd agreed, "They have no idea what it's like."

"Yeah," Noah had hung his head, then tried to change the subject, "So, why does Providence need you so much, anyway?"

I'd shrugged, "Well, aside from my machines, which are totally awesome by themselves, my nanites can cure EVOs."

"You cure EVOs. Seriously?" he'd questioned.

"It's like making my machines. Just something I can do. I can't make people completely nanite-free, but I can extract the ones that turn them EVO," I'd explained.

"No wonder they keep you locked up. That's pretty huge. Like, Earth-changing huge," Noah had complimented.

"I guess, I mean, I just wish they'd help me figure out who _I _am," I'd complained, then smiled, "But you know the best thing about amnesia?"

He'd blinked.

"I forgot!" I'd joked.

We'd laughed half-heartedly, and it was fun until Six and The Pack had shown up. Ah, well. At least I could still remember it.

Of course, this meeting was nothing like that meeting. In this one, Noah was pacing in his living room going on and on about school and other boring stuff while I chugged a soda on the couch.

"I mean, how could he?! I was dating Clare first!" he went on, "I'm just so _sick_ of my friends."

I looked up, "Hey now. Watch what you're saying there."

He waved me off, "No, not you. All my school friends. You're cool, all you do is fight EVOs. Superhero stuff."

I drained the soda and crushed the can against my skull, "So, basically, you want to meet a bunch of superhero friends."

"NO!" He was at first repulsed by the idea, but then he looked thoughtful, "Actually, y'know what, that might work."

"Told you," I leaned back.

Noah sat down with me, "Too bad I don't know any other superheroes."

"Oh hey, I forgot to tell you about that," I sat up, "I joined a teen superhero group. They're coming over to Providence next week, you can meet them then."

"Sweet! What are they like?" Noah inquired.

I shrugged, "They're pretty cool, especially Kid Flash and Blue Beetle. But there's one girl that's an EVO-hater named Artemis."

"Artemis?" he blinked.

"Yeah. Why?" I questioned.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"It just sounds familiar."


	6. 6: Confronting

**How's it going? Okay, I know I'm a little late (see, "awful, horrible, trolling late") but I think you guys will enjoy this chapter. It's got a ton of feels, and, y'know, no Rex POV. Nope, you only get Wally and Caesar for this one.**

**Skyefall O. Bunnymund: Thank you so much for your suggestion! I didn't even think about that until you said something. I tried to stick that in the end here.**

**Phantom Ice: Oh yes, just not this chapter.**

**Sam-360: Thank you! Tell your friends about it!**

**avatoa: Yes, here we go.**

**~Rainosa**

6: Confronting

Wally P.O.V.

"No."

"Too bad, Artemis. Batman already agreed to send us. _All of us_," I told her firmly, snapping shut my snack compartment.

"So, a random freak that may or may not be trustworthy joins The Team, and now we all have to walk calmly into his home base like it's not a trap?!" Artemis flung her arms out in exasperation.

I sighed, "If it helps, think of it as a recon mission. You're finding out all of his secrets by visiting Providence."

She scoffed, "Yeah, thanks."

"And hey!" I switched into a cheerier mood as I coded in the Zeta location, "He's not really a random person. He's Batman's cousin's protégé… sort of."

"Oh gee! Thanks! I mean, how could I forget Batman's cousin's sort of protégé? Me and him go way back!" she piped in such a falsely cheery voice that sarcasm was tangible in the air.

I shook my head. Rex's boss, White Knight, had called last week to arrange a visit. Apparently, he wanted us to have an idea of what Rex's life was like before he joined us, and since Rex lived in Providence, that's where we were going. We would meet his brother, his medical aid, his best friend, his… talking monkey (?), and of course, the infamous Six, Batman's cousin. All in all, it was going to be a great trip. Well, for everyone but Artemis. She would probably sulk the whole way.

"Artemis, let's move," Kaldur encouraged from behind.

Although I'm sure she grumbled a lot more than necessary, she managed to whisper through her teeth, "Yessir."

Everyone stood in line as the Zeta warmed up, and just as the people ahead of us starte going through, Artemis grabbed me by the shoulder and breathed into my ear.

"I'll try to do what you said," she said quietly, "The recon thing. Thanks."

I smiled, "Anytime."

Together, we stepped through the Zeta and appeared at the bottom of a canyon.

Of course.

LINE BREAK

Caesar P.O.V.

"Rex, could you hand me the neurological dendrotoxin synthesizer?" I called, examining a slide on the microscope.

"You mean this pink thing?" Rex held it up.

I sighed, "Yes Rex. The pink thing."

He tossed it in my general direction, "Here."

"Rex!" I cried, rescuing the machine from its near demise on the ground, "This is a sensitive piece of equipment, not something to be thrown around like a baseball!"

"Sorry," he replied in monotone, no snarky edge accenting his voice, "I guess I'm just a bit distracted."

I heard clearly that something was wrong, "What's distracting you?"

Rex shrugged, "You heard about The Team, right?"

I nodded. He'd been bragging about it all day after he got back.

"Well, they're coming today, and, I don't know, I'm just kind of… nervous," he muttered, "One of the girls, Artemis, is a big EVO-hater, and I just _know_ she's going to walk in here with a scowl like someone pooped on her cereal this morning, and I just… I can't _take_ that anymore. I'm so sick of people looking at me like a monster to run from or weapon to play with, and I know she's going to look at me like that, like I'm ruining her life by standing there. She thinks I'm a mindless creature that wants to destroy everything, and sometimes… sometimes I believe her."

"Rex, you know that's not true-" I started.

"But what if?!" he interrupted, slamming his fist against the table beside him, "What if I lose control one day, what if I go all crazy and hurt people?! Six…Six told me that when he found me, I was destroying a town in Mexico, that I was full EVO, and that some people… some people _died_ in that attack. I _killed _people, Caesar! What if something like that happens again?"

"Rex…" I dropped what I was doing and walked over to embrace him, "You didn't do anything. You've seen EVOs out of control; they don't know what they're doing, they're overcome by what they can do. For all we know, that was the first time you went EVO, and you hadn't figured out how to control yourself. But now it's different, you can manipulate your nanites, for Pete's sake, you can talk to them! It may have happened once, but I can assure you, we'll make sure it never happens again."

Tears glistened in Rex's eyes, "Thanks Caesar. I needed that."

"No problem, baby brother," I let him go and smiled.

He wiped his eyes, "I'm gonna go to my room and wait for The Team to come. If anyone asks for me, tell 'em where I am."

"Sure thing," I nodded, and he brushed past me as he exited the room. I went back to my work soon after, but found myself quite distracted. Rex's debacle had got me thinking: What if EVOs could be controlled? The science wouldn't be hard; I already had plans for a collar running through my mind when Dr. Holiday stepped in.

"Have you seen Rex?" she asked, looking exasperated.

"Yes, he's in his room. Is his Team here?" I moved away from the desk.

"Every single one of them, plus Batman. Since when does Six have a cousin? Augh, I really don't have time for this! I'm supposed to lead the group around, but I'm in the middle of a critical experiment, and I don't know if I can give them an accurate evaluation," Holiday ranted, waving her hands about to express her distress.

"I'll take them, if you want," I volunteered, knowing full well she was suckering me into it.

"Really? You don't mind?" she leapt at the opportunity.

I looked at my work and shrugged, "Eh. I'm between projects anyways. Why not?"

"Thank you so much, Caesar! They're in the landing bay, for now. I owe you one!" Dr. Holiday cried running back down the hall to her experiment.

I chuckled and took my working gloves off. Well, at least I'd get to meet this Team personally. Where did Rebecca say they were? Of course, the landing bay. I made my way through the Providence hallways, until I reached the final door, which slid open to reveal a colourful group of individuals wandering aimlessly throughout the gym-size room. I had to laugh; tourists were just too comedic. Of course, my appreciative outburst attracted the attention of the company, and soon I had a swarm of adolescent super beings surrounding me.

"Hi! Are you Dr. Holiday?" An African American girl approached me.

"Ahahaha! No, I'm not Dr. Holiday," I laughed, "My name is Dr. Salazar, but you can call me Caesar."

"Caesar? As in, Rex's brother?" a red-haired teen dressed in yellow and red asked.

I nodded, "That's the one. Dr. Holiday was running an experiment, so I'm covering for you. Here, I'll take you to Rex's room so we can get started."

"But you don't even know who we are yet!" a comparatively younger green-skinned child insisted.

"We can do introductions on the way," I compromised, stepping back into the hallway. The posse followed.

"I say guys go first!" a brunette in a tuxedo-style leotard called.

Most of the males groaned, but one, apparently the leader, took the challenge, "My name is Kaldur'ahm, but I am known as Aqualad."

I nodded again, "I've heard of you. Anybody else?"

A muscular black-haired boy answered, "I'm Superboy."

Despite lack of a second name, I accepted, "Okay."

"I'm Blue Beetle, or Jaime Reyez. You have no idea what an honor it is to be here," a blue-and-black clothed teen fangirled.

"Yes, I don't really appreciate it as much as I should. Come on, that can't be everybody!" I encouraged.

"Well, I'm Robin," a brightly coloured boy answered.

After my questioning looks, a female red-head sighed, "Yeah, we don't know what his secret identity is, either."

"Not that you need to!" the ginger boy defended.

"I think it's your turn, Wally," Robin proposed.

Wally looked abashed, "Oh sure, you get to be all mysterious, but when it's me, you just blurt out, 'Oh yeah, Kid Flash is Wally West.' Geez, man!"

Robin made a defensive gesture, "Hey, you're the one that said it!"

Progressively, we made our way down the ranks, even past Batman, who bore a strange resemblance to Agent Six, until we reached our last mystery person, just as Rex's doorway appeared.

"And who might you be, little lady?" I wondered.

She scowled, "This little lady is named Artemis, thanks."

I immediately recognized the name, "Artemis?"

"Yeah, what about it?" she challenged.

"Nothing. Hey Rex!" I coded the doors open and saved myself from explanation, "Your Team is here!"

"Sweet! I heard him call, and the troupe started filing in. Artemis made a move to enter, but I grabbed her by the shoulder.

"What's your problem?" she complained as I pulled her back.

"Listen to me," I ignored, "I need to know you're not going to walk in there and bully him to a breaking point. He's got enough hate directed at him from villains; he doesn't need yours too. So smile a bit. Make him feel welcome."

"In his own home?" she scoffed.

I gave her a look.

She sighed, and after a long pause, finally answered, "Okay, but just this once. Don't tell the others, but I'm already getting tired of having to keep my guard up. I suppose one break won't hurt."

I released my grip on her shoulders and allowed her to enter, "Thank you."

**Ah yes, I just love this Caesar point of view. I get to use my more intelligent vocabulary. Review please!**

**~Rainosa**


End file.
